wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun Engel
Sigrun Engel is a character in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. As Irene Engel's daughter, her life has been torture from experiencing from her own mother and what the Nazis do to those who are opposed or are in "inferior" race. She eventually joins the BJ and the Resistance in their fight against the Nazis. History Sigrun is the daughter of Frau Irene Engel and an unnamed father in 1944 in Nazi Germany, two years before the United States Army's assault on Deathshead's Compound. Sigrun has experienced nothing but cruelty and abuse from her mother, who chastised her physical condition, sympathy and open-mind. This has made Sigrun sensitive, frightened, disturbed, and lack hatred towards those who opposed the Nazi regime. In addition, Sigrun kept a diary that held her secrets, Irene considered them "nasty" thoughts to have at that time. Because of her abuse, Sigrun uses food as her therapy, hiding them in her room. She also didn't like hurting others, presumably making her a pacifist. After Bubi's death in 1960, Sigrun was promoted second-in-command by Irene, but her rank mattered little to her mother, who publically abused her daughter in front of Nazi soldiers. ''The New Colossus'' Sigrun first appeared with her mother when they had captured William J. Blazkowicz, Caroline Becker, and Fergus Reid or Probst Wyatt. When Engel was about to execute Caroline with an axe, Sigrun stopped her, saying that Engel promised to let the others go free. Irene then insulted her daughter, mocking her weight and frequent consumption of sweets. Wanting her daughter to spill blood, she forced her to take the axe and ordered her to "free Caroline's head from her body" by decapitating her. When Engel goes too far and mentions reading Sigrun's diary, mocking her fondness for English and threatening to report her to the Nazi's authority for her behavior, as well as sadistically having Caroline's decapitated head kiss her, this is seemingly the final straw. Sigrun eventually has enough of her mother's abuse and the Nazis' cruelty. She then rescued Fergus/Wyatt by lunging at her mother when she tried to chop off his head, causing Irene to drop her pistol for Wyatt/Fergus to catch and shoot most of the surrounding soldiers, but at the cost of the latter's body parts (Wyatt's right ear/Fergus's right arm). Her actions result in her defection from her mother and the Nazis, and joining the resistance in which she willing to give them Nazi military secrets. While B.J., Fergus/Wyatt (and later, Bombate) acknowledge her good nature, the others have a hard time accepting her presence. Sigrun appears to have engaged in a relationship with Bombate, having sex inside a Resistance submersible. Appearance Sigrun is a young German woman with fair skin, light blond hair, and blue eyes. She is heavily overweight and in poor physical condition, something her mother scolds her for. She wears a dark blue skirt and a white collar shirt and tie, covered by a black leather jacket. Following her defection to the Resistance, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a green striped blouse. Personality Sigrun represents a character foil/antithesis for both her mother, the Nazi party, and people who are cruel, hateful, and hold extreme prejudice towards the Kreisau Circle and American Resistance. Sigrun appears to be fair, wanting to let the rest of her mother's captives go once Blazkowicz turned himself in. She lives in fear of her mother, who is abusive and vicious towards her due to Sigrun being naïve, innocent, and overweight. In addition, Sigrun appears to be sensitive, disliking that her mother read her diary and insulted her weight and was easily brought to tears when Grace accused her of being a spy. Being only seventeen at the time, she shows herself to be kind and rather compassionate, disliking violence and killing innocent people, much to her mother's chagrin. Due to her lack of prejudice toward people of different races (and religions), she is willing to engage in a sexual relationship with Bombate, much to the amusement of BJ and Anya, as well as Grace's annoyance. When Grace called her a Nazi one too many times, she stood up for herself for the first time, strangling Grace one-handed and warning her not to call her a Nazi again, gaining Grace's trust. Despite her compassion, she shows herself to be lustful, taking an instant like to Bombate. Once she enters Eva's Hammer, she asks Anya that allow blacks on the boat in Wyatt's timeline. Her sexual relationship with Bombate is notable for showing her naïveté, thinking Bombate loved her the same way, but ends once he cheats on her with Mary Sue. She also loves to sing, doing so beside Set Roth, having a high and opera-like voice. Relationships Irene Engel Sigrun is Frau Engel's daughter, and the complete antithesis of her mother. Despite becoming her second in-command following the death of Bubi, Sigrun is frequently abused by her mother at every turn. When Irene sadistically toys with the captive BJ and his allies, Sigrun cuts all ties with her mother and the Nazi party. Despite her hatred for Irene, her pacifist nature doesn't allow her to participate in her cruel mother's demise, though she allows BJ and the rest of the Resistance to end Irene's life without any objections. William "B.J." Blazkowicz Despite being at odds with her mother and the Nazis, BJ comes to see Sigrun as a valuable source of information and possibly a kindred spirit, having suffered abuse at the hands of his father in his childhood. Sigrun allows B.J. to kill her mother after what she put him and her through. Bombate As with the other members of the Resistance, Bombate easily takes a liking to Sigrun, in spite of her past affiliation with the Nazis. By the time the Resistance reaches New Orleans, he takes their relationship to a completely different level. While Sigrun genuinely loves him, Bombate does not feel the same, and goes so far as to cheat on her with Mary Sue. The next day, Sigrun calls him out after bringing Grace to her knees and tells him she does not need him to be happy, though she will "mentally use him" (i.e., masturbate to him). Grace Walker Grace sees Sigrun as a Nazi, calling her this when acknowledging her presence, much to Sigrun's chagrin. Once Sigrun stands up to Grace by slapping her and forcing her to apologize for calling her a Nazi, Grace has accepted her. It's assumed that Grace did this on purpose to see if Sigrun can stand for herself, as Grace did this to BJ with a fake grenade. Fergus Reid Though Fergus initially distrusted Sigrun due to her background, he showed no ill-will towards her since she saved his life on the Ausmerzer. He defends her when he is getting his prosthetic arm, and has no problem with her helping the group. Probst Wyatt III Same to Fergus, Wyatt showed no ill-will towards Sigrun, telling the others to give her a chance after they escaped from the Ausmerzer. Wyatt shows himself to be joyful when she wanted to help, implying he holds her in high regards in comparison to most resistance members. Trivia * Sigrun is the daughter of Irene Engel. * It is most likely that Bubi, her's mother lover from the previous game, is not her father. The reason being is due to Bubi being born in 1933 and Sigrun in 1944, making Bubi around 11 at the time. Also he did not meet her mother until he was nineteen. * Sigrun is the second former Nazi character to join BJ and the Resistance, the first being Klaus Kreutz. ** Both defected from the Nazis and joined the Resistance because of the party's cruelty and oppression of people around the world. ** However, Sigrun's reasons for defecting are much more pure than Klaus, as he mainly left the Nazis because of a personal vendetta for murdering his wife and deformed child. Gallery Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png|Sigrun with her mother, Fergus and Caroline. Untitled-0.png|Sigrun about to execute Caroline Becker on her mother's orders. Sige.png|Sigrun after joining the American Resistance. 46fg.jpg|Bombate and Sigrun secret relationship being discovered by BJ, Grace, Anya and Fergus. Gsdc.png Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans Category:Traitors of Country